


Stronger Together

by LilweenGalatrass



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Merry Christmas Kettie Dearie~!, Spoilers for the current arc of the manga?, barely any angst, cutie-pies, which is miraculous for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilweenGalatrass/pseuds/LilweenGalatrass
Summary: A Secret Santa gift for a friend of mine and adopted child~!A little Yamayachi oneshot, Christmas themed.Thank you to Cardie for beta-reading it!!
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	Stronger Together

Hitoka was running late. She was running _late_ on her _first date_ , she could not believe it!! Her cheeks were red, and she was sweating despite the winter chill, her lungs and throat were burning. At every step her legs shook a little more, but she wouldn’t slow down.

In her defence, she had been ready _hours ago_ to go to the Christmas Tree in Sendai where she was supposed to meet Yamaguchi Tadashi for their first date, but her mother called her just as she was about to leave. She had forgotten an important file and needed it right now. Hitoka had enough time on her hands to bring the file to her mother and, with another train, she’d be right on time to meet Yamaguchi-kun.

Except that fate had another plan. That cruel, twisted fate, so fickle for the soft hearts longing to meet under the magic of the Christmas lights.

The train that took her to her mother’s job was late, and she ran from the train station to the graphic design agency and, almost without any regard to her mother’s colleagues watching her with wide eyes, threw the file in her mother’s direction. Her friends on the volleyball club would have been proud to see how much progress she had made in throwing various objects.

“H-Hito- Hitoka! Why such a hurry?!” her mother exclaimed.

“I have to go! Wish me luck!!”

“G-good luck?!”

And before her mother could recover from her shock of seeing her daughter in such a state, Hitoka was running off again. She arrived at the train station, but in her hurry… she climbed onto the wrong train. She wailed and panicked and held onto the doors desperately until she had no choice but to face the reality. She had made a terrible mistake, possibly the worst of her life.

_What if Yamaguchi-kun waits for me for so long, he hates me?! Wait- what if Yamaguchi-kun doesn’t wait for me at all?! What if he didn’t even remember about our date? What if he DID remember but decided not to go because he doesn’t like me that much, after all? Even if he came to our meeting spot and waited, how could I face him after failing him?_

After long minutes of agony, the train finally stopped. She ran off the train and wandered into the unknown train station. Not wishing to make another mistake, she asked to a train station worker who guided her to the right platform, and the right direction. But she’d have to wait almost thirty minutes before the next train would bring her back to Sendai.

Her date was supposed to be in fifteen minutes.

She would never make it on time.

Tears prickled her eyes, burning. She felt so stupid, so incompetent. She had wanted to be pretty and on time to meet Yamaguchi-kun. Unlike so many other events in her life so far, the nerves she had felt leading to this date hadn’t been caused by her anxiety, but by the excitement of seeing him and spending time with him. Perhaps falling even more in love with him. Tell him how she felt. How comfortable she was at his sides. How warm and peaceful he made her feel.

The butterflies fluttering in her stomach turned to stone. Her stomach twisted painfully in shame and guilt for disappointing him.

“Yamaguchi-kun…”

Just then, her bag started vibrating. Or rather, her phone in it. She took it out with trembling hands, almost dropping it to the ground, and shook even more when she saw that it was a call from Yamaguchi-kun.

Fearful, she barely realised that she was clicking on it before it lit up the screen.

“H-hello?”

_“Yachi-san! I’m-”_

He sounded about as panicked as she was, which had become rare ever since he had become the captain of the volleyball team in their third year. He had grown, in height and maturity, alongside her admiration for him.

 _“I’m so sorry, I… I should have warned you earlier but I was hoping-”_ he continued, stumbling a little on his words, “ _I had to run an errand for my mother and I’m afraid I’ll be a little late! Is it okay for you to wait for me a little longer? I can’t express how sorry I am! I would understand if you want to cancel!!’_

Another twist of fate! A happy one this time!

“I-it’s fine! Perfectly fine! I… I…”

_“I’m so sorry!”_

“I’m in the same situation!” she admitted.

Her chest caved in, crushed by despair and nerves, but then the relief of honesty hit her so badly that her knees shook.

_“O-oh… Oh!”_

He chuckled awkwardly over the phone, and the butterflies came back to life.

 _“T-then, it’s okay for us to meet a little later?”_ he asked for confirmation.

“Y-yes!”

_“Great! I… I can’t wait to see you…”_

His voice was lower, hushed, as if he had hesitated in saying it. Such simple words but they expressed so much more.

Her eyes teared up again, but from joy and relief this time. A big smile appeared on her face, the kind that would make her cheeks hurt.

“M-me too! I can’t wait!” she admitted, her heart beating harder than Saeko-neesan’s wadaigo.

_“T-then… see you soon?”_

“S-see you soon!”

The phone call ended and she pressed the device against her chest, beating to the rhythm of her relief.

She let out a heavy sigh and looked up at the time. She might still be late, but at least, Yamaguchi-kun had had the sense of mind to call her and now, they had agreed that their date would still happen, even if a few minutes had been stolen away by fate.

She felt peaceful again.

Everything between them had happened so naturally.

After a year as cice-captain, Yamaguchi became captain, and Yachi had been the main manager ever since Kiyoko-san’s graduation. Despite some losses in tournaments, Karasuno wasn’t a “fallen crow” anymore and their results attracted many young players. Yachi was now looking after a first-year girl who would become manager after her graduation.

Graduation… in just a few months, they would go their separate ways into the world.

Everything seemed so uncertain. Everything except one person, one bond.

Over the last two years, Hitoka and Tadashi had grown so much closer. From the beginning they had gotten along well, both anxious-prone people who felt like ‘outsiders’ to the rest of the first-years. Yamaguchi wasn’t a player outside of his few interventions as pinch server, and she was just the manager. So every time they had to organise something, whether it was some training, or a friendly outing, they had spent that time together. He had always been there to help her carry heavy stuff and they had helped each other with their studies whenever they weren’t taking care of Hinata or Kageyama.

Perhaps that was how it had started.

The first time they had spent time alone together was for a study session that Tsukishima-kun had declined. So they ended up being together, in her bedroom, in a comfortable silence, shyly glancing up at each other whenever they thought the other wasn’t looking. Then, they realised that the other was aware of it and a game started. Which one would look up in order to be seen doing so, which one would look away first, which one would blush most, which one would break the silence…

It never felt uneasy, it always was perfectly natural between them.

Obviously, they grew closer, talked about more topics than volleyball or the club troubles, and found they had many common points. When they stayed late practicing with the others, Yamaguchi-kun always made sure she arrived safely at her train station before going to his own practice with Shimada-san. They always ended up together, alone, even though Tsukishima _should_ have walked the same path.

Thinking back on it, Hitoka realised that Tsukishima-kun, and the others, might have known long before Tadashi or herself had realised their own feelings.

The months and competitions went by, never completely losing but never winning either. She was always proud of them and she always remained a little longer by Tadashi’s side to comfort him. There was a connection between them, and she understood his emotions better than anyone else, even Yamaguchi himself. That sense of insecurity, of failure, of not being good enough – she dealt with it daily and even though she had a hard time listening to her own advice, giving a shoulder for Tadashi to rest on was much easier. An ear to listen to his troubled thoughts was unconstrained. Kneeling next to each other, holding his hands, squeezing some warmth into it… She had never been so comfortable around anyone before. And she really didn’t mind it.

Whenever he looked at her, his eyes sparkled and she knew he felt the same. But they were still shy and awkward and focused on so many other things than what was slowly sparkling between them. They dealt with life threatening situations on a daily basis, after all, between studying for exams, thinking of their future, working in a gymnasium full of flying projectiles (balls as much as boys)… it was a full-time exercise to survive high-school.

They didn’t have time for such distractions.

But ignoring the way their hearts beat faster and their stomachs fluttered happily, the way their cheeks grew warmer and their smiles brighter… it was impossible.

Hitoka started dreaming about Tadashi, and what time they could spend together. Now they sought each other’s company every minute outside of classes or practice they could. Hitoka was way too shy to ask him anything about his… his potential feelings for her, and every time he seemed to be about to ask her _something_ , someone interrupted them (mostly Hinata or Kageyama). She wanted to know what this _something_ was so badly. She wanted to know if it was the same _something_ she was thinking about.

“Thank you.” Tsukishima said when she handed him a towel and a water bottle.

“You’re welcome!” she exclaimed, gathering some notes after practice.

He was even taller than in his first-year, towering over her in such an impressive manner, she found it difficult not to cower even after all this time. But he was so laid-back, it made standing near him easier.

“I’m gonna practice some more! Kageyama, stay behind with me!!” Hinata exclaimed, excitedly jumping back on court.

Just as determined, the setter followed him.

Meanwhile, Tadashi was giving some advice on serves to a first-year and his voice rang. He didn’t speak loudly like Hinata usually did, his presence wasn’t as outstanding as Kageyama’s and he wasn’t as tall as Tsukishima, but Yamaguchi-kun always stood out to her.

Her eyes landed on him immediately. She didn’t realise that a smile had taken over her lips. She didn’t realise either that Tsukishima had quietly observed everything.

“Thank you,” he repeated.

“Eh?” she hesitated, turning back to him.

“Thank you for being Yamaguchi’s _friend_. He is a lot more relaxed and confident, and I believe it’s thanks to you. He wouldn’t have embraced the role of captain if you hadn’t supported him.”

“T-that, it- it’s only- it’s natural…!” she stammered, blushing despite herself.

“Though, he might need a little push to gain more confidence towards you,” he added.

“W-what do you mean?” she asked, playing dumb, even though she had read enough shojo manga to know what he implied, she hoped to, at least.

“Who knows, he’s a lot more mysterious than he lets on.”

Tsukishima shrugged it off and walked away to gather his stuff.

Still flustered, she turned back towards Yamaguchi. She startled when she noticed him staring at her from afar, not listening at what his first-year pupil was saying. His eyes widened slightly and he blushed, averting his gaze at once to be caught staring at her. She was such a starstruck mess that she couldn’t look away or distract herself with her duties. He shyly glanced back at her, and this time… they held their gazes.

The game of gazes they had been playing while studying became an everyday joy. Whenever they caught eyes, they would stare longingly at each other, hoping for the other to make a move.

Then came Valentine’s Day, not long after Yamaguchi-kun had officially become captain. One more month or so and the school year would be over, another one would start, and everything would be different.

Hitoka had, like the previous year, made cookies and chocolate for everyone on the team and all her friends and family. But this year, she had another bundle, small and special, destined for one person. She spent all day on Valentine’s Day seeking Tadashi’s attention, trying to get a moment together so she could give him the chocolates. But they kept being interrupted. By teammates, classmates, _duties_ …

Perhaps she was also a little scared. It was easier to pretend it seemed impossible to give him her cookies.

That night, after practice, newly determined (for the forty-seventh time that day!) to give him her cookies, she waited impatiently for everyone to leave the gymnasium. Hinata and Kageyama, yet again, didn’t seem to have any end to their stamina.

A little cough behind her attracted her attention to Tsukishima.

“Go ahead, I’ll close up behind those two idiots,” he said calmly.

He _never_ closed.

It took a few too many seconds for Hitoka to understand what he implied.

“Oh! T-thank you Tsukishima-kun!!”

She darted off to her changing-room, got her school bag and the bundle of cookies for Yamaguchi-kun. She ran back towards the gymnasium where she knew he’d be. He always waited for her to walk her home–

Her steps faltered and her smile wavered.

Yamaguchi-kun wasn’t alone.

He was talking with a girl from his classroom, she was handing him some chocolate. He looked flustered and was smiling, a hand behind his neck. He was about to take the cookies when he looked up and saw her.

He froze.

Hitoka, not breathing anymore, turned around and walked away, desperately trying to leave all her feelings behind but they were stubborn and held onto her heart.

She didn’t have the courage to look over her shoulder and so, she didn’t notice that Yamaguchi tried to go after her, to call her name, but he wasn’t brave enough for that.

From where he was standing, Tsukishima clicked his tongue in annoyance and rolled his eyes.

After that, the end of the school year came strangely fast. There was no more calm quiet between Yachi and Yamaguchi, no games of sneaking glances instead, it became awkward and embarrassing.

The holiday went by and with another school year, the training camps, the competitions, the new first-years, finding a replacement for manager… and the feeling that this was their last year together, all five of them, their last year in Karasuno high-school, the last year before they’d move on to their own lives… It all felt different. The air was light and sparkling but their hearts were heavy with melancholy.

And just like everything else felt different, the bond between Tadashi and Hitoka, if not gone, had become _more_. More than ever they were required to work together, as captain and manager. He had grown accustomed to the jersey of captain and his new urge of confidence that came, not from her comfort, or their friendship, but his own strength, pushed Hitoka to admire him all over again. She, herself, felt less anxious and more relaxed around school and others, determined to enjoy it rather than let her anxiety get the best of her.

Perhaps it was because they had fallen apart for a little while that the pull to each other was so much stronger.

It was after the summer training camp in Tokyo, their last one, and back in Miyagi, they had decided to enjoy the summer festival in Sendai, all together. The team was supposed to stay together but it didn’t take long for everyone to wander off on their own, for food, games or competitions. And somehow, Tadashi and Hitoka, ended up walking together. They were surrounded by warmth, laughter, nice smells of food and sparkling lights.

It felt like they hadn’t been together like this in forever. Alone, just the two of them, and comfortable with each other.

“You look beautiful.”

Hitoka startled at his voice, deeper than she remembered, even if its soft tone was unwavering. She turned to him, looked down at her pretty kimono, pink and blue with sakura flowers and some stars, and couldn’t help but blush and grin.

“T-thank you, y-you too!” she quickly answered, looking him up and down.

He glanced at her, surprised by her nervous stammer, and laughed. He was wearing trousers and a simple shirt, his hair was a little longer too and she craved to dive her fingers through it. He looked so handsome in the summer festival’s lights.

“Thank you, Yacchan! Do you want to eat anything? My treat for the best manager in the whole world.”

She blushed even more, tried denying, and stammered even more, before babbling about takoyaki. They shared the food and walked some more, and deciding to ignore the mess Hinata and Kageyama had caused.

They found a little park, away from the crowd, quiet and chill. They could still hear the distant music from the festival, but it seemed like they had wandered into another world made of dreams.

The moon shone brightly, giving a beautiful light to their eyes, and soon, just like in shojo manga, fireflies came flying all around them.

“Y-Yacchan…”

She looked up at him hesitantly, and blushed when he looked at her. His eyes were darting around, and he passed his hands over his trousers out of nerves. Finally, he turned back to her, his gaze glowing warmly. He had never looked so brave and impressive in her eyes.

Her heart missed a beat. Usually, it would have worried her that she was having a heart attack or some other anxiety-related-disease but… but she found out quickly enough, after another beat of her heart, that she didn’t mind it at all.

“Things have been a bit awkward between us… but… but… I wanted to tell you that… I mean, we only have– we’ll graduate soon but– I, well… ever since I’ve met you…”

She hung onto his words so much that she instinctively leaned forward. He got closer too. Close enough that their hands brushed awkwardly, that they’d feel each other’s warmth.

“Ever since I’ve met you, I…” he repeated softly, his eyes never leaving hers.

Fireworks exploded in the sky and they both startled. He jumped up to his feet, then sat down again. He looked away and covered his mouth with his hand.

She was bright red and out of breath, but the fireworks had smothered whatever he had wanted to say. It had stolen their moment, and his courage.

It was her turn to be brave in the moonlight.

She grabbed his free hand, startling him and attracting his attention back on her.

“W-what… what were you saying…?!” she asked, her mouth doing a nervous tilt she couldn’t control even though she had wanted to look _cool_ and _nice_.

He didn’t seem to notice, or care.

He grabbed her hand with both of his, entangling their fingers together.

“H-Hitoka-chan,” he started with a blush on his cheeks to use her first name.

The way her whole body burnt made her shiver.

“Ever since I’ve met you, I’ve–”

“AH! There they are!! Yachi-san!! Yamaguchiii!!”

They startled again and quickly moved away from each other as their team ran to them, Hinata leading the group.

“We had said we’d watch the fireworks all together!” he whined, not realising he had _interrupted their moment_.

While Hinata, Kageyama, Tsukki, and the rest of their younger teammates, watched in absolute awe the fireworks exploding in the sky, Hitoka glanced down at her hands. They were damp, from her sweat, and also from Tadashi’s hold on her. It felt cold now, and she wanted nothing more but to dive her hands in his once again and listen to what he had to say. She was a sweet girl, but for once, she _really_ wanted to smack Hinata behind the head.

She glanced up, Tadashi glanced down. An awkward blush warmed their cheeks, and a tender smile spread over their lips.

They didn’t get another quiet time that evening, nor for a while afterwards and quickly, the team’s focus turned to the Interhigh… which they lost. Then the Spring High’s tournament motivated everyone to drive forward, to reach for _higher_ , to strive for _better_. It was their last Spring High, their last chance.

“Yacchan,” Yamaguchi spoke up as he walked her back to the train station one chilly evening.

She turned to him. He was looking up at the bright moon with a determined expression on his face. Her heart fluttered in her chest so awed by the strength of his heart that she couldn’t help but bring up a hand to soothe her heart.

“I… I want our team to win the Spring High. Not just for winning but for everyone to witness how strong we’ve become. To acknowledge Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei, to see the potential for Kageyama, and Hinata, and Tsukki…”

“And you,” she added without hesitation.

He stopped, eyes wide. Then he smiled a smile he kept just for her.

“Thank you…”

He reached out for her, hesitantly, delicately, always giving her the chance to bolt away if she wished to. She didn’t. She took his hands in hers and they gazed into each other’s eyes for a little while.

The peacefulness and warmth that had cocooned them in their second year was back, more powerful than ever. They knew very well what their hearts were saying, why their eyes were shining, but… but it was so difficult to say the words.

“I… I want to make you a promise, Yacchan,” he continued, “If we win the Spring High’s preliminaries, I’ll… I’d like to… I’d like to tell you something.”

She panicked a little. What if they didn’t win? What if they lost? Would they go on, keeping those precious words unsaid, _forever?!_

“I’ll need my greatest pillar of strength and courage for the actual tournament…” he added in a hushed voice.

“B-but…! But!”

“But if we don’t win… it’ll mean we’ll have to leave the team to the second years. They’re not nearly as crazy as our senpai… or Hinata and Kageyama are, so they’ll be fine.”

“And then we’ll graduate,” she added, not wanting to think of it.

It’ll come so fast, just a few months away. It seemed far way, but _it’ll come so fast_.

“If we don’t win the qualifications, c-can I ask you to be the one telling me something instead?”

He blushed.

She clutched his hands.

“S-so no matter what… we promise we’ll…”

 _‘Confess to each other’_ were the silent words hanging in the air.

He smiled that beautiful smile she loved so much.

“Win it all, prove to everyone that you are the best Captain Karasuno has known. The one captain who led them to absolute victory!” she exclaimed.

He balanced awkwardly on his feet, then nodded, still smiling.

She believed in each other, more than in the future that seemed to be a distant, foggy dream, or their goals that seemed almost unattainable. But they believed and had each other and they needed to hold onto each other.

Karasuno won the preliminaries. They were a few weeks away from the Spring High. Yamaguchi had asked Yacchan if she’d like to go out visit the Christmas market with him.

And NOW, she was running like her life was depending on it. Her legs ached, her lungs burnt, she was sweaty and an absolute mess but- but after everything they had gone through together, she needed to see him and tell him, once and for all what she felt. If she slowed down now, she would lose all her courage and she would NOT have it. It was today, she could feel it in her entire nerve system.

She arrived near the Christmas Tree and searched desperately for Tadashi. She always found him right away, she would not miss–

“Ya–” she started.

He had just arrived running, just as breathless and sweaty as she was. He was looking all around and was about to walk in the other direction.

“TADASHI!!”

He startled and turned around just as she crashed into him.

In shojo manga, this sort of things looked romantic, they floated in the air and landed gracefully on the ground, staring at each other with stars in their eyes.

This is **not** what happened.

The reality was a lot more painful. Hitoka had been running so fast that she didn’t bother slowing down and Tadashi fell over with a scream. They fell in a mess of limbs and breathless gasps. Their hands and knees were scratched on the pavement and she elbowed his stomach, and his knee hit her leg and _oh my god, now they couldn’t even get up anymore_. They kept hitting and flustering each other while the crowd watched those two awkward teenagers with wide eyes.

Finally, he sat up and she knelt. She was still struggling to breathe.

“Yacc–” he started.

She never let him finish. She grabbed his coat and, closing her eyes tightly, she brought him to her. Their lips met quickly, their noses hit, and their foreheads bumped into each other. As quickly as the kiss had happened, it ceased. They gasped for air, blushing and stammering.

“Y-Ya-Yacc–”

“I! I’m sorry! I-I didn’t mean to!” she exclaimed, turning so red she was competing with Rudolph’s nose, “I mean, _yes_! I meant to k-ki-ki… I just– I…! I need to say! I… I thought a lot about us and… and we were... and what happened and… and _now…!”_

She covered her cheeks with both her hands, hoping it’d cool her, but it didn’t. She didn’t make any sense! Why were words so complicated! Her whole body was so hot with pure embarrassment that if it had snowed, it’d be melting, or maybe _she_ was melting.

“I wanted to tell you…! I… ever since I’ve met you, Y-Yamaguchi-kun… you… you’ve inspired me, so much!” she exclaimed, barely daring to meet his eyes, “You and I are so similar and I feel so great with you but… but more than that, you, and the rest of the team too! But mostly you! You’ve inspired me to face my fears, to be more than I thought I was, to be braver and stronger!”

She looked up and let go of her cheeks, to hold onto his hands. He was staring at her with wide eyes, his mouth hanging open like a fish.

“Y-you’re more than the boy I like, Yamaguchi-kun… y-you’re my courage and my peace! And I… I… I like you…”

Her confession, that had started so wild and boisterous, ended no higher than a soft whisper.

She let her head fall, the realisation of her actions and words falling onto her.

_Oh no! I crashed into him, KISSED him and then confessed so awkwardly! He will never want to date me, maybe he never did! Maybe he wanted to tell me he thought of me as a good friend and no more! WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO ME NOW?! I need to leave the high-school, the city, the COUNTRY! But where and with what money and what–_

“Hitoka…”

Rather than his voice, or her first name, what made her look up was the tenderness in his tone. She looked up and her heart missed a beat. He smiled at her, the smile he kept only for her. Tears filled her eyes. Just like that, one whisper, one gaze, and he had ended her agonizing thoughts, he had replaced her panic with peace.

“You are my inspiration, my urge to do better everyday. I’ve told you, haven’t I? You’re my pillar of courage and strength.”

The few weeks they had spent with this dreadful chasm between them had forced each to find strength and courage in themselves, which was the reason why _now_ , they could appreciate it in each other even more. They could say those words knowing that they didn’t need each other to be strong, but that they were a thousand times stronger together.

“And I… I like you too… I have, ever since I’ve met you…” he confessed, blushing enough to cover the freckles dusting his cheeks.

Hitoka couldn’t help it. She felt so much joy in her heart she couldn’t contain it and she expressed it with an enchanting laugh. She felt freer and stronger than ever, and it was all thanks to Tadashi’s soft words, his sweet eyes and his tender hold on her hands.

“I like you too!” she exclaimed.

He cupped her cheeks and he kissed her, properly this time. At least, as long as they managed to keep their giddiness away. Smiles and laughter broke their kiss, but it made it all the sweeter.

The crowd kept walking, ignoring the two teenagers kissing and smiling and laughing on the ground while the first winter snow started falling.

Life, fate and anxiety could bring on the worst. As long as they were together, they were stronger than they had ever hoped to be.


End file.
